Euskera
right|330px|thumb|Distribución actual de los 5 dialectos del euskera, según Koldo Zuazo: ]] El euskera, eusquera,[[drae:eusquera|Entrada de eusquera en el DRAE]] vascuence, vasco, éuscaro,[[drae:éuscaro|Entrada de éuscaro en el DRAE]] vascongado[[drae:vascongado|Entrada de vascongado en el DRAE]] o vizcaíno'Un ejemplo de esta denominación la encontramos en la primera parte de Don Quijote de la Mancha, en su capítulo VIII, cuando el protagonista se encuentra con el vizcaíno (denominación que hace referencia a "vasco", sin que necesariamente sea de la actual provincia de Vizcaya, según nota de Silvia Iriso y Gonzalo Pontón) en que describe su hablar como ''"en mala lengua castellana y peor vizcaína". —ésta última en la Edad Moderna— (en euskera, la denominación más usual es euskara, con variedades dialectales como euskera,Euskera y eskuara remiten a euskara en el 3000 Hiztegia ''eskuara o üskara) que fue conocida como lingua navarrorum en latín, por ser lengua popular del Reino de Navarra, es una lengua aislada (sin relación con ninguna familia de lenguas en el mundo) y se considera la única preindoeuropea superviviente en Europa occidental, y por tanto, la de raíces más antiguas en esta región.Euskararen geografia historikoa. Euskara Mintzagai. Adolfo Arejita, Ander Manterola y Segundo Oar- Arteta. Instituto Labayru. Vitoria-Gasteiz (2007) ISBN: 978-84-457-2646-4 [http://www.uztaro.com/uztaro_fitxategiak/752_uztaro26_5.pdf Euskararen etorki eta ahaideak: datuen analisia. '''Larry Trask. Traductor: Txipi Ormaetxea (1998)]: Número de hablantes En la actualidad unas 850.000 personas lo hablan (datos del 2006), a lo que hay que añadir otras 515.000 que lo entienden pero lo hablan con dificultad (bilingües pasivos), en algunos territorios del norte de España (Comunidad autónoma del País Vasco, Comunidad Foral de Navarra) y extremo suroeste francés (País Vasco Francés, en el departamento de Pirineos Atlánticos). La presencia del euskera en estos territorios define el concepto cultural y antropológico de Euskal Herria. Es una lengua minorizada por los idiomas dominantes castellano y francés y en la actualidad es minoritaria en estos territorios. Hay también algunas comunidades vascohablantes en el continente americano, en las cuales se pueden encontrar vascos de segunda y tercera generación que siguen hablando la lengua en el dialecto original, e incluso híbridos de los dialectos tradicionales, resultado del encuentro de vascos de diferentes regiones. En 2009 fue mencionado en el libro rojo de la Unesco sobre lenguas en peligro como un lenguaje vulnerable.UNESCO Culture Sector - Intangible Heritage - 2003 Convention : UNESCO Interactive Atlas of the World’s Languages in Danger Es lengua cooficial desde 1982 en la comunidad autónoma del País Vasco y es considerada legalmente como lengua propia de la Comunidad Foral de Navarra junto con el castellano, aunque solo es cooficial en una de las tres zonas lingüísticas reguladas por la Ley Foral del Vascuence (dicha ley divide a la comunidad en tres zonas: vascófona, donde es cooficial, no vascófona y mixta). En Francia, el euskera, como otras lenguas minoritarias, no tiene reconocimiento oficial. Se desconoce el ámbito lingüístico del euskera en la antigüedad. Para unos llegó a alcanzar desde el Golfo de Vizcaya al noroeste catalán: Gascuña, La Rioja, este de Cantabria, gran parte de Huesca, nordeste de Burgos, noroeste de Zaragoza, noroeste de la actual Cataluña y parte de los Pirineos Centrales.Euskera. Territorio lingüístico y evolución histórica mientras que otros sitúan su origen en Aquitania y creen que su expansión hacia los territorios en los que se habla actualmente se produjo en tiempos históricos. Introducción El euskera es la única lengua no indoeuropea de la península Ibérica y de Europa Occidental. Tuvo una marcada influencia en la evolución del sistema fonético del castellano (véase sustrato vasco en lenguas romances). Tras un periodo prolongado de declive, estuvo a punto de desaparecer: su lenta recuperación no comenzó hasta finales de la década de 1950 y principios de la de 1960. Con la llegada de la democracia, la Constitución de 1978 y el Estatuto de Guernica recogen su cooficialidad en el País Vasco, donde poco a poco ha vuelto a la vida pública. Asimismo, en el artículo 9.2 de la Ley Orgánica de Reintegración y Amejoramiento del Régimen Foral de Navarra de 10 de agosto de 1982, se estableció la oficialidad del euskera en la zona vascoparlante de Navarra. La posterior Ley Foral del Vascuence de 1986 describe la zonificación lingüística en la Comunidad Foral de Navarra y la reconoce como lengua propia junto con el castellano, así como su cooficialidad junto con aquel en la zona denominada "vascófona". En el País Vasco francés, al igual que el resto de lenguas regionales francesas, el euskera no goza del estatus de lengua oficial. Uso y distribución Distribución geográfica thumb|300px|right|El euskera como lengua materna, por municipios. thumb|250px|Porcentaje de personas que conocen bien el euskera en Navarra y País Vasco (2001). Dentro de España se habla en las tres provincias del País Vasco (Álava, Vizcaya y Guipúzcoa) y en la Comunidad Foral de Navarra. Dentro de Francia se habla en una zona integrada dentro del departamento de Pirineos Atlánticos, en los territorios de Labort, Baja Navarra y Sola; a estos tres últimos comúnmente se los denomina País Vasco francés (''Iparralde en euskera, "Norte"). El euskera era hablado por la mayoría de los habitantes de las zonas vascoparlantes históricas antes de la industrialización. Según los datos de 1867 que maneja Ladislao de Velasco, lo hablaban 170.000 de los 176.000 habitantes de Guipúzcoa, 149.000 de los 183.000 vizcaínos (de los que 6.000 eran extranjeros y 28.000 vivían en el distrito de Valmaseda-Encartaciones (donde el euskera desapareció a finales del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, con el final de la primera guerra carlista),[http://hedatuz.euskomedia.org/577/1/10009014.pdf Sabino Agirre Gandarias. Revista Internacional de Estudios Vascos (RIEV). Dos documentos inéditos sobre el euskera en Encartaciones][http://hedatuz.euskomedia.org/46/1/03017114.pdf Andoni Sagarra. Euskara XVIII. mendean] 12.000 de los 120.000 alaveses, 60.000 de los 300.000 habitantes de la Navarra española y 80.000 de los 124.000 habitantes del País Vasco francés. Uso actual del euskera Según datos del estudio realizado en 2006 por el Eustat en la comunidad autónoma del País Vasco, el 60% de los habitantes entendía y hablaba bien o con alguna dificultad euskera. 775.000 personas hablaban y entendían bien la lengua mientras que 459.000 lo entendían pero lo hablaban con dificultad. Los vascoparlantes ascendieron en 118.000 en el periodo de 2001 a 2006. Por provincias, el 53% de los guipuzcoanos, el 31% de vizcaínos y el 25% de alaveses es vascoparlante.El 60 % de los vascos tienen algún conocimiento de euskera - Eitb24.com En 2008 se constató un aumento creciente de la población que estudiaba euskera en Navarra,La enseñanza pública en euskera vuelve a crecer y pasa de 1.234 prematrículas a 1.367: Faltan los datos globales de niños de 3 años, pero el modelo D volverá a ser elegido por uno de cada tres nuevos alumnos. (Diario de Noticias de Navarra)El 38% de los nuevos alumnos que llegan a la UPNA desde Bachillerato saben euskera. En el curso que ahora se inicia, el 2008-09, un 56,6% no conoce la lengua, un 12,78% dice tener conocimientos básicos, y un 25,75% tiene un nivel bueno o muy bueno. (Diario de Noticias de Navarra) quedando en un 18% el porcentaje de personas que tenían conocimientos de esa lengua en Navarra, en el 52% en Guipúzcoa, en Vizcaya 31% y en Álava 25%.Uno de cada cuatro alaveses entiende euskera y lo habla bien o con dificultades "...en Álava ya son un 25,1% los ciudadanos que entienden el euskera y lo hablan bien o con dificultades. El territorio se acerca así a los datos de Bizkaia, donde los euskaldunes suponen un 31,3% de la población. En Gipuzkoa, el territorio que históricamente más ha mantenido la lengua, son un 52,9% los habitantes que la hablan" (Diario de Noticias de Álava, 2008) Protección legislativa El Consejo de Europa en su política de salvaguardar la variedad lingüística europea estimuló el tratado internacional Carta Europea de las Lenguas Minoritarias o Regionales, que firmaron varios de los Estados. Esta posible protección y su grado la establecen los propios Estados. España firmó y posteriormente lo ratificó con entrada en vigor el 1 de agosto de 2001, estableciendo que protegía las lenguas según dispusieran las comunidades autónomas en sus Estatutos de Autonomía. Por ello en la comunidad autónoma del País Vasco está protegida en todo el territorio, mientras que en la Comunidad Foral de Navarra, sólo en la zona vascófona, aunque el mayor número de vascoparlantes se encuentra en el resto de la comunidad, fundamentalmente en la denominada zona mixta,Eduardo Aldasoro Lecea. La evolución de la enseñanza en euskera en Navarra: una perspectiva pedagógica. Pág 597.Navarra gana 16.200 euskaldunes en 15 años, gracias a la escuela y a las nuevas generaciones De los 56.400 euskaldunes de Navarra, 22.800 están en la zona mixta (que tiene 274.300 habitantes), la más poblada, y representan el 8,3% de su población. donde no lo está y por tanto el Consejo de Europa no analiza el impacto de las políticas en esta zona. Francia firmó la Carta en 1999, sin ratificarla posteriormente ni concretar medida alguna de protección. Parentesco del euskera thumb|300px|right|Extensión del [[euskera arcaico en el año 1 d.C, según Luis Núñez Astrain.]] Aunque hay muchas hipótesis sobre el origen y parentescos del euskera,Historia del lenguaje vasco por Manfred Owstrowski todas ellas carecen de fundamentos sólidos. La única probada es la que lo relaciona con el antiguo aquitano, euskera arcaico o vasquitano del cual sólo se conservan unas 400 breves inscripciones fúnebres dispersas por la actual Aquitania, Aragón, La Rioja, Navarra y el País Vasco. Joaquín Gorrochategui (1984)Onomástica indígena de Aquitania, Bilbao. Es por ello que el único parentesco que se considera demostrado es el del euskera con el antiguo idioma aquitano, ya desde los trabajos de Luchaire en 1877,A. Luchaire: "Les origines linguistiques de l'Aquitanie" Bul. Soc. des Sciencies.Lettres et Arts de Pau 1876/77, p. 449-523 ampliados posteriormente por MichelenaLuis Michelena (1954) "De onomástica aquitana" Pirineos 10, pp. 409-458 y Gorrochategui. De hecho, los especialistas en historia del euskera consideran que el aquitano es simplemente vasco antiguo.FAQs About Basque and the Basques L. Trask: "The ancient Aquitanian language was, of course, an ancestral form of Basque, as we can easily see by examining the personal names and divine names of the Aquitanian-speakers, which are all that is recorded of Aquitanian." Tres son las teorías historiográficas principales sobre el parentesco: * Vasco-iberismo: Durante la mayor parte del siglo XX, se le consideró emparentado con las lenguas íberas prerromanas de la Península Ibérica, a partir de las teorías vasco-iberistas (tesis que defendió Miguel de Unamuno) de las que sólo quedan inscripciones en bronces y monedas, pero los estudios no aportaron gran luz sobre el tema. Aunque no fue su creador, el más conocido defensor de esta teoría fue el padre de la lingüística moderna, Wilhelm von Humboldt, que afirmaba que el idioma íbero era el antecesor del euskera. Para algunos investigadores la relación se limitaría a ser de Sprachbund de las lenguas íbera y vascuence, mientras que otros lo que consideran es que ambas lenguas pertenecían a un mismo grupo lingüístico, pero que el íbero no sería el antepasado del euskera."La hipótesis del vasco-iberismo desde el punto de vista de la epigrafía íbera" por Jesús Rodríguez Ramos (PDF) * Lenguas caucásicas: En las décadas finales del siglo XX, tomó cuerpo la hipótesis de que el euskera era el único superviviente de una familia, quizá más extendida, de lenguas de Europa que fue barrida con la llegada de los invasores indoeuropeos a partir del siglo XIII a. C. y cuyo parentesco sería caucásico. Las semejanzas —aunque limitadas— encontradas entre el euskera y la lengua georgiana vendrían a apuntalar esa teoría. De hecho, la idea llegó incluso a recibir respaldo político, con detalles como el hermanamiento entre la capital vizcaína, Bilbao, y la georgiana, Tiflis. (Georgiano: zara, gw, ezer; euskera: zara, gu, eder; castellano: cesto, nosotros, hermoso.) * Bereber:A partir del siglo XX, ha habido una explosión de posibles parentescos y relaciones lingüísticas. Las que más difusión han tenido han sido la caucásica y la bereber, aunque algunos lingüistas lo han relacionado también con las lenguas fino-ugrias como el finlandés y el húngaro.Morvan, Michel: Les origines linguistiques du basque, PUB, Bordeaux, 1996. La primera relaciona el euskera con las lenguas caucásicas y la segunda con las lenguas bereberes. Ninguna ha ganado la aceptación de la comunidad científica. El deseo de encontrar un pariente lejano al euskera ha hecho incluso que algunos investigadores extranjeros hayan realizado investigaciones de dudosa calidad, con tal de llegar a la conclusión deseada. Ciertos estudios han llegado incluso a aplicar el método léxico-estadístico buscando semejanzas entre palabras vascas y bereberes, utilizando para ello neologismos y préstamos del latín; pese a existir alguna similitud en ciertos vocablos, la sintaxis y la gramática no tienen parecido alguno. Más allá de las tres principales corrientes historiográficas ha habido otras hipótesis que también han intentado responder al origen de los vascos: * Tubalismo: Históricamente, una de las primeras hipótesis míticas del origen del euskera es el tubalismo y relacionada con el vasco-iberismo de Guillermo de Humboldt y el vasco-cantabrismo de Manuel de Larramendi. La teoría entronca con la creencia de que todas las lenguas proceden de Babel y su famosa torre. El vasco sería el idioma original, anterior a la confusión de las lenguas. Algunos apologistas del euskera en el siglo XVIII y principios del XIX llegaron a decir que una lengua tan perfecta sólo podría haber sido inspirada por el mismísimo ingenio de Dios. Entre aquellos autores, destacan Astarloa y Larramendi. Curiosamente, el río Araxes baña el monte Aralar, donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de dólmenes del Pirineo (hay censados más de 400) y fue en el monte Ararat, donde Noé posó su arca, que se encuentra el río también llamado Araxes, lo que ha dado lugar a no pocas interpretaciones sobre el origen del idiomaLos vascos y los armenios. Raíces comunes "El problema de parentesco etnolingüístico entre los vascos y los armenios fue planteado por primera vez en el siglo XVI por los tres fundadores de la historiografía nacional de los vascos: Andrés de Poza, Esteban Garibay y Baltazar de Echave sobre la única base de algunas coincidencias toponímicas Ararat-Aralar; Arax-Araxes..." * Lenguas pre-indoeuropeas: Existen diversidad de hipótesis que emparentan el euskera con otras muchas lenguas europeas y el hallazgo de toponimia vasca en diversas zonas europeas"Toponimia Vasca en Europa" Aitzol Altuna Enzunza - Galdakao - 2006 incluso provocó la hipótesis de que su extensión fuera a nivel europeo. El ruso Karl Bouda Karl Bouda.- "Berichtigungen zu einer Abhanelung über baskische Syntax" y "Bemerkungen zum Südhochnavarrischen". Fontes linguae vasconum: Studia et documenta, ISSN 0046-435X, Año nº 5, Nº 13, 1973 emparentó el euskera con diversos idiomas hablados en Siberia (chukche) y el argentino Gandía reflejó que "El pueblo vasco es el pueblo más viejo de Europa. Su lengua es la que se hablaba desde el Cáucaso al Atlántico y desde el norte de África al norte de Europa en los períodos paleolítico y neolítico. Los arios o indoeuropeos, los etruscos, los íberos y otros pueblos de la antigüedad son posteriores a los vascos." * Europeo antiguo: Los estudios efectuados por Theo VennemannPágina personal de Theo Vennemann (catedrático de Lingüística Teórica en la Universidad Ludwig-Maximilian de Múnich) en torno al origen de los topónimos europeos apuntan a que la lengua vasca actual está relacionada con la de los habitantes prehistóricos de Europa, antes de la llegada de los pueblos indoeuropeos. Estos estudios vienen a respaldar las tesis que ya a principios del siglo XIX exponía Juan Antonio Moguel en referencia a una lengua común o familias de lenguas con un tronco común, eran las que se hablaban en toda la península Ibérica y en parte de Europa y que estaban emparentadas con el euskera. Pero los estudios de Venneman han sido muy criticados por los vascólogos y no son aceptados por muchos de los especialistas en lingüística.Au sujet de l’histoire de la langue basque et de ses apparentements. La revista "Scientific American" publicó en 2002 un reportaje realizado por Theo Vennemann y Peter Foster, en el que expresaban que el protoeuskera sería la lengua de los primeros pobladores europeos."Dos científicos alemanes aseguran haber encontrado raíces euskéricas en topónimos de media Europa y que tres cuartos de nuestros genes proceden de los protovascos... No caemos en la exageración si afirmamos que los europeos somos todos vascos." (Diario de Noticias, 22-09-2003). http://www.ehu.es/mediaberri/KulturaGizartea/Teho%20Vennemann%20Euskera%20Europa.htm "El euskara no había venido de ninguna parte, ya estaba aquí cuando llegaron las demás lenguas. Bajo este concepto, el euskara es la lengua más antigua de Europa". Entrevista a T. Vennemann, Catedrático de lingüística en la Universidad de Múnich. Etimología del nombre "euskara" De la palabra euskara, se han derivado muchos de los términos por los que los vascos se aplican a sí mismos, haciendo énfasis en la lengua que hablan, como euskaldun (vascohablante, independientemente de su lugar de nacimiento u origen) o Euskal Herria (la tierra donde habitan los hablantes de euskera, a menudo recogida como sinónimo de País o Pueblo Vasco). También se piensa que los términos «vasco» y «gascón» provienen de esta misma palabra. Para designar a todos los demás idiomas, los vascohablantes usan la palabra erdara y a las personas no vascohablantes se les conoce como erdaldunak (literalmente, «los poseedores de otra lengua», independientemente de su lugar de origen) que, aunque pueda tener similitudes con el "bárbaro" de los romanos, no tiene un sentido peyorativo alguno. El filólogo Alfonso IrigoyenAlfonso Irigoyen, "Etimología del nombre vasco del vascuence y y las vocales nasales vascas descritas por Garibay", Fontes linguae vasconum: Studia et documenta, ISSN 0046-435X, Año nº 22, Nº 56, 1990 , pag. 139-148Alfontso Irigoien (1977). Geure hizkuntzari euskaldunok deritzagun izenaz, Euskera, XII, 513-538 propone que la palabra euskara procede del verbo "decir" en vasco antiguo, reconstruida como *enautsi (mantenida en formas verbales como el vizcaino dinotzat, "yo le digo"), y del sufijo ''-(k)ara'', "forma (de hacer algo)". Por tanto, euskara significaría literalmente "forma de decir", "forma de hablar", "habla" o "lenguaje". Irigoyen presenta como evidencia para sostener esta teoría la obra Compendio Historial (1571) del vasco Esteban Garibay, donde el autor afirma que el nombre nativo de la lengua vasca es "enusquera". Sin embargo, como la mayoría de los temas relacionados con la historia vasca, esto sigue siendo tan sólo una hipótesis. Véase también eusk- < *ausc- , del nombre del importante pueblo aquitano llamado Auscii (Auch, Gers). Historia del euskera Desarrollo del euskera El euskera es una lengua de tipología aglutinante y genéticamente aislada, es decir, no muestra un origen común claro con otras lenguas, lo que ha llevado a diversas hipótesis, algunas científicas y otras más bien fantásticas. Muchos autores creen que los territorios en que se hablaba han ido retrocediendo por la presión inicial de las lenguas indoeuropeas en las edades del Bronce y del Hierro, lo que supuso una primera merma del solar del euskera, que no conseguiría remontar contra el latín en época romana y posteriormente, tras un periodo de recuperación debido a las repoblaciones de la Reconquista, volvió a retroceder ante el empuje del gascón, el navarro-aragonés, el castellano y el francés hasta quedar restringido a la parte oriental de Vizcaya, al norte de Álava y Navarra, a Guipúzcoa y al País Vasco Francés. Actualmente se encuentra en proceso de recuperación en todo el País Vasco y Navarra. Por ejemplo, en 1349, en la ciudad de Huesca se promulga un decreto que sanciona a los que hablaran en el mercado en árabe, hebreo o basquenç con 30 soles de multa."Item nuyl corredor nonsia usado que faga mercadería ninguna que compre nin venda entre ningunas personas, faulando en algaravia nin en abraych nin en basquenç: et qui lo fara pague por coto XXX sol", El Euskera en el Alto Aragón, de Gartzen Lacasta Estaun.Bixente Latiegi Eraso.- "El euskera en la Huesca de los siglos XIV al XVII". Boletín de la Real Sociedad Bascongada de Amigos del País, ISSN 0211-111X, Tomo 58, Nº 1, 2002) Primeros escritos Los textos más antiguos de esta lengua encontrados hasta ahora son varias palabras aparecidas en epitafios del siglo II d. C. en Aquitania, investigadas por primera vez por Achille Luchaire, después por Julio Caro Baroja y Koldo Mitxelena, y en épocas más recientes por Joaquín Gorrotxategi. En el municipio navarro de Lerga (Estela de Lerga) se encontró una estela funeraria hispano-romana con antropónimos indígenas, datada en el siglo I.Véase foto, descripción y lectura de ella en Alicia M. Canto, "La Tierra del Toro: Ensayo de identificación de ciudades vasconas", Archivo Español de Arqueología nº 70, 1997, págs. 31-70, pág. 35, nota 9 y fig. 6 edición digital. Se menciona en ella a Narhunges, Abissunhari filius y su posible primo Umme, Sahar(i) f(ilius) Mitxelena definió el parentesco entre la inscripción de Lerga y la epigrafía aquitania, así como con las inscripciones hispánicas éuscaras que se encontraría posteriormente. Es por ello que hoy en día se considera que el aquitano es simplemente vasco antiguo o euskera arcaico. thumb|300px|Placa conmemorativa de [[1974 existente en el Monasterio de Yuso (San Millán de la Cogolla, La Rioja) donde se encontraron las Glosas Emilianenses que recogen dos textos en euskera, considerados los primeros textos escritos no epigráficos en dicha lengua.]] La información disponible sobre el euskera medieval es bastante escasa y fragmentaria. La mayor parte de la información sobre el euskera medieval proviene del estudio de la toponimia y la antroponimia, además de algunas pocas palabras (como términos jurídicos del Fuero General de Navarra) y algunas frases cortas. El latín y los romances fueron las lenguas del saber,Roldán Jimeno Aranguren, El euskera en los siglos altomedievales de las minorías cultas y de la administración oficial, tanto civil como eclesiástica. Pero aquellos grupos también debían de conocer la lengua de los collazos y siervos. Los escribanos utilizaban el romance para escribir, aunque la lengua de uso cotidiano fuera el euskera. Del siglo XI, existen las glosas halladas en el monasterio de San Millán de la Cogolla situado en La Rioja (donde también se encontraron los primeros escritos en lengua romance), en forma de pequeñas anotaciones de traducciones, las llamadas Glosas Emilianenses, de las cuales la 31 y 42 son frases en euskera. Estas glosas son las siguientes: En una escritura del siglo XI, la donación del monasterio de Ollazábal (Guipúzcoa), además de fórmulas latinas, están los detalles ofrecidos de los linderos del terreno en euskera. También se encuentran huellas de esta lengua en una guía para peregrinos de Santiago de Compostela del siglo XII y atribuida a Aimeric Picaud, que incluye un pequeño vocabulario en euskera. A medida que avanza la Edad Media la información es más abundante, aunque no llegamos a tener textos extensos hasta los siglos XV y XVI. Son de gran interés los fragmentos de romances y cantares que citan las crónicas históricas, como el Cantar fúnebre de Milia de Lastur que recoge en sus Memorias Esteban de Garibay en 1596. El Refranes y sentencias publicado por la misma época en Pamplona es un recopilatorio de refranes populares, probablemente del entorno de Bilbao, según Joseba Lakarra. Cartas personales y otros textos manuscritos o actas de testigos en juicios se consideran de un valor preciadísimo, como raros testimonios del euskera hablado en aquellos siglos. Entre la correspondencia personal destaca la de fray Juan de Zumárraga, primer obispo de México, que en 1537 escribió a su familia una carta redactada en dialecto vizcaíno y en castellano. Por su importancia, esta carta ha sido publicada por la revista Euskera, órgano oficial de la Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca. Es probablemente el texto vasco en prosa más largo conocido anterior a los primeros libros en euskera.El País 07/08/1981 El primer libro conocido se imprimió en 1545, con el título Linguae Vasconum Primitiae (Primicias de la lengua de los vascos) y firmado por el sacerdote bajonavarro Bernat Dechepare. Es una colección de poemas de tema erótico, autobiográfico y religioso. Dedica también versos al euskera, y es de reseñar que el autor es consciente de que el suyo es el primer intento de llevar su lengua a la imprenta. En su poema Kontrapas dice lo siguiente: thumb|Escudo con inscripción fechada en 1603, en Plencia. :Berce gendec vste çuten :''Ecin scriba çayteyen :''Oray dute phorogatu :''Enganatu cirela. :''Heuscara :''Ialgui adi mundura.''http://www.vc.ehu.es/gordailua/Etxepare_1.htm ''Contrapas, per Dominum Bernardum Dechepare] cuya traducción es: :Otras gentes creían :Que no se te podía escribir :Ahora han demostrado :Que se estaban engañando :Euskera, :Sal al mundo. Entre 1564 y 1567 Juan Pérez de Lazarraga escribe su manuscrito, recientemente descubierto. Redactado en euskera arcaico, probablemente en el dialecto alavés de la época, estuvo compuesto por 106 páginas, y en él podemos encontrar poesías y novela pastoril renacentista. La siguiente obra conocida es la traducción del Nuevo Testamento (Iesu Christ Gure Iaunaren Testamentu Berria), encargada por la reina de Navarra Juana de Albret al ministro calvinista Joanes Leizarraga,Iesus Christ Gure Iaunaren Testamentu Berria impresa en 1571 en La Rochelle. La Contrarreforma trajo consigo una nueva "política lingüística" por parte de la Iglesia Católica. Así pues, se tradujeron catecismos y otras obras de la literatura cristiana, destinados a la formación de los fieles. En el siglo XVII en el País Vasco francés hay un grupo de escritores, hoy día llamado "la escuela de Sara", que basándose en el habla de la costa de Labort (zona de gran importancia económica) desarrollará un modelo literario para la lengua vasca. El mayor exponente de estos escritores es Pedro Axular. En el País Vasco español a partir del siglo XVII también aparecerán libros impresos en euskera, consagrando el uso literario de los dialectos vizcaíno y guipuzcoano primero, y del resto con el devenir de los siglos. Es preciso reconocer que inicialmente, en el siglo XVIII, esta labor literaria se limitó a traducciones mediocres de textos religiosos, aunque Agustín Kardaberaz destacara por la calidad de su obra religiosa y retórica.Larry Trask (1997). The History of Basque, pag. 48 Literatura clásica Dejando a un lado estos antecedentes, junto con otros manuscritos encontrados en el siglo XX, el que podría considerarse el primer clásico de la literatura en euskera fue la obra ascética Gero (Después) del también sacerdote Pedro de Agerre Azpilikueta, escrita en "labortano clásico" e impresa por primera vez el año 1643 en Pau. Su prosa fue tomada como ejemplo del buen escribir entre los escritores tanto al norte como al sur del Pirineo. Manuel de Larramendi se refiere a Axular como maestro. Hasta muy tardíamente los escritores laicos fueron una excepción y la mayoría de las obras publicadas fueron de temática religiosa, limitándose principalmente a traducciones de doctrinas y catecismos, biografías de santos y algunos tratados teológico-filosóficos. Entre las obras que tratan temas profanos encontramos gramáticas, apologías (que pretendían demostrar la pureza y perfección de la lengua de los vascos, aunque casi todas fueron escritas en castellano), antologías de refranes y poemas, además de obras del teatro tradicional vasco o pastorales. En el siglo XVIII, uno de los grandes dinamizadores culturales y políticos de Vasconia fue el padre jesuita Manuel Larramendi (1690-1766), quien fue autor de una gramática y un diccionario vascongado. Su influencia marcó un antes y un después en la literatura vasca. Se ocupaba de corregir los manuscritos de muchos escritores de su época antes de imprimirlos, y puede considerársele uno de los líderes o referentes en su tiempo. Época moderna En la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, la derrota en las Guerras Carlistas y los cambios que se estaban dando en la sociedad originaron cierta preocupación sobre el futuro de la lengua, lo cual motivó la fundación de asociaciones como la Sociedad Euskara de Navarra, la celebración de certámenes literarios y juegos florales y la aparición de las primeras publicaciones en euskera. La lingüística europea comenzó a interesarse por ella y empezó a estudiarse la lengua de manera científica. Floreció la literatura y los folcloristas y musicólogos se interesaron por recuperar la tradición oral. En 1918 se fundó la Sociedad de Estudios Vascos-Eusko Ikaskuntza con el patrocinio de las cuatro diputaciones vasconavarras y un año después, la Academia de la Lengua Vasca (Euskaltzaindia). Por el contrario, algunos intelectuales vascos de la época como Miguel de Unamuno llamaban a aceptar con dolor y resignación la muerte del euskera, lengua con la que -según él- no podían transmitirse ideas abstractas. El filósofo llegaba a afirmar en momentos de íntimo pesimismo depresivo que los vascos debían abandonar su lengua y tradiciones para así poder entrar en la modernidad española. Siendo esta postura, con algunas excepciones, la mayoritaria entre la izquierda y el liberalismo vascos de aquel momento, tanto en España como en Francia, los mayores defensores de la lengua fueron los sectores fueristas, tradicionalistas y nacionalistas. Entre 1848 y 1936, se produjo el llamado euskal pizkundea o renacimiento vasco, cuando se encuentra la poesía cultista de autores como Nicolás Ormaetxea Orixe, Xabier Lizardi o Esteban Urkiaga Lauaxeta, impregnada del estilo de los poetas simbolistas. Sin embargo, la guerra civil y su desenlace pospusieron esa etapa de maduración literaria y social. La identificación del euskera con la vida rural y por lo tanto con una idealizada Arcadia vasca, tan atractiva para muchos vascos, tuvo que durar hasta el relevo generacional de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Es entonces cuando en un ambiente de efervescencia cultural y política, el euskera empezó a oírse en boca de los jóvenes universitarios y ambientes urbanos. Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca - Euskaltzaindia Creada en 1918 por las cuatro diputaciones forales con el objetivo de fomentar su estudio y promover la unificación literaria, así como su normalización, actualmente es el organismo encargado del desarrollo normativo del euskera. La unificación del euskera El euskera batua (literalmente "euskera unificado" o "euskera unido", en euskera euskara batua) es el soporte normativo (o registro) del euskera escrito.[http://www.euskaltzaindia.net/euskera/dok/51894.pdf Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca, Arantzazuko jardunen ondoko agiria (1968, 3,4 y 5 de octubre] Se basa en los dialectos centrales del euskera como el dialecto navarro, dialecto navarro-labortano y el dialecto central del euskera,Luis Villasante. Euskara batuaren filosofiaz: "Azkenean atera zena -Mitxelenak dio hau ere-, zera izan zen: nafargiputz (Beterrikoa) Lapurdiko ukitu batzuekin egindako euskara batu bat. Hitz batean esateko: idatzizko batasunean gatzatu eta urtu da mintzatuaren ezberdintasuna" y se encuentra influido por el labortano clásico del siglo XVII, precursor de la literatura en euskera y lazo de unión entre los dialectos españoles y franceses. El proceso para la unificación literaria se inició en 1918 con la fundación de la Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca (Euskaltzaindia) y presentación de distintas propuestas para culminar en 1968, en la reunión del Santuario de Aránzazu (Arantzazuko Batzarra) en la que Euskaltzaindia durante la celebración de su 50 aniversario decidió apoyar y promover formalmente el informe de las Decisiones del Congreso de Bayona (Baionako Biltzarraren Erabakiak) de 1964 redactado por el Departamento Lingüístico de la Secretaría Vasca (Euskal Idazkaritza) de Bayona, apoyado por distintos literatos éuscaros a través de la recién creada Idazleen Alkartea (Asociación de Escritores) y Ermuako Zina (Juramento de Ermua) de 1968. Los postulados de este informe fueron recogidos en la ponencia presentada por el académico Koldo Mitxelena, quien se encargaría de entonces en adelante y junto con Luis Villasante de dirigir el proceso de la unificación literaria. Este registro se usa en la administración, la enseñanza y los medios de comunicación, pues a nivel local y oral se siguen empleando los diferentes dialectos.[http://www.euskaltzaindia.net/euskera/dok/49976.pdf "Euskara batuak oso esparru berezi eta mugatua du, nahiko ongi zedarritua: irakaskuntza, administrazio hizkera eta komunikabideak" Euskara XXXIX (2. aldia), Euskara Batuaren egungo premiak, Pello Salaburu (Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca)]Proceso de unificación de la lengua: euskara batua Las instituciones siguen las normas y directrices marcadas por la Real Academia de la Lengua Vasca para el euskera unificado. Aunque se había estado discutiendo sobre la normalización casi desde los inicios de la literatura vasca, fue en la década de 1950 cuando se quiso abordar la cuestión definitivamente, por considerarlo necesario si se quería garantizar la supervivencia del idioma. Una corriente propuso utilizar como base el "labortano clásico" de Axular como modelo con la misma función que tuvo el toscano en la unificación de la lengua italiana y en las décadas de 1950 y 1960, Federico Krutwig fue el principal defensor de este modelo y fue seguido por personas como Gabriel Aresti y Luis Villasante. Aunque en sus inicios ganó apoyos, finalmente la propuesta acabó siendo rechazada por la mayoría de los escritores y estudiosos por encontrarse demasiado alejada de la base sociológica de la lengua. Oskillaso y Matías Múgica sostuvieron que el euskera batúa y el impulso institucional de este sería letal para los dialectos,Oskillaso en El libro negro del euskara y Matías Múgica en "Libelo sobre la cultura en euskera" No obstante, Koldo Zuazo y otros sostienen que el batúa no es más que el registro destinado a ser utilizada en los ámbitos más formales (como la educación, la televisión pública, los boletines oficiales...) y viene a complementar al resto de los dialectos, no a sustituirlos, incluso reforzándolos, al ayudar a la recuperación de la lengua. Actualidad En 2005, la Unión Europea escuchó de forma oficial sus primeras palabras en euskera, en el pleno del Comité de las Regiones.La UE oye sus primeras palabras en catalán, gallego, euskera y valenciano, artículo en 20minutos.es En la actualidad se constata un aumento del conocimiento del euskera. En enero de 2009 el Gobierno de Navarra y el Gobierno Vasco firmaron, a través de sus representantes institucionales, un acuerdo de cooperación "para estrechar los vínculos en la promoción, investigación, documentación, planificación y política lingüística de ambas comunidades con el fin de mejorar la cooperación e interrelación en materia de normalización lingüística" con la firme oposición del recién constituido Partido Popular en Navarra.Nota de prensa oficial del Partido Popular de Navarra respecto al acuerdo de normalización lingüística del vascuence realizada por José Ignacio Palacios Zuasti como Coordinador del Partido Popular de Navarra: Descripción lingüística Clasificación Tipológicamente el euskera es una lengua fuertemente aglutinante. En cuanto a la clasificación genética, actualmente el euskera es una lengua aislada, ya que carece de lenguas emparentadas genéticamente. Sería sucesora directa del euskera arcaico o histórico de los siglos I a III d. C. Escritura y fonología Fonología ;Características fonológicas generales Abundancia de vocales y consonantes, grados de apertura vocálica, cantidad de puntos de articulación en consonantes, uso de rasgos como glotalización o nasalización, lengua acentual y tonal y tipo de prosodia. ;Descripción fonemática y alofónica Consonantes obstruyentes: oclusivas, fricativas (sibilantes y no sibilantes); consonantes no obstruyentes: líquidas (laterales y vibrantes) y aproximantes; vocales; variación alofónica, archifonemas. ; Rasgos suprasegmentales y prosodia Acentuación, tonos, prosodia y entonación. ; Procesos fonológicos generales Asimilación, reducción, epéntesis y armonía vocálica. ; Evolución diacrónica de la pronunciación Evolución de la pronunciación a través del tiempo Escritura ; Características generales del sistema de escritura El euskera, por su situación geográfica, adoptó el alfabeto latino cuando comenzó a desarrollarse como lengua escrita en el siglo XVI. Generalmente se escribía según los sistemas del castellano y del francés, adaptándolas con mayor o menor éxito a la fonética vascongada. El líder nacionalista Sabino Arana diseñó un particular sistema ortográfico, logrando cierto éxito entre sus seguidores. Después de la posguerra, el sistema aranista fue abandonándose porque las consonantes tildadas que precisaba encarecían las ediciones y resultaban muy poco prácticas. La Academia de la Lengua vasca fue estableciendo a partir de 1968 una normativa unificada. Actualmente el abecedario vasco está compuesto de las siguientes letras: * Cinco vocales: a, e, i, o, u, que suenan como en castellano. En el suletino se utiliza una sexta vocal, la ü (pronunciada como la «u» francesa en "tu"). * Las siguientes consonantes: b, d, f, g (salvo unas pocas excepciones, se pronuncia como la «g» de «galleta» no como la «g» de «gelatina»), h (en los dialectos occidentales es muda y aspirada en los orientales), j (pronunciada como la «y» castellana en la mayoría de los dialectos; en el guipuzcoano y en zonas limítrofes vizcaínas y navarras se pronuncia como la «j» castellana), k, l, m, n, ñ, p, r, s, t, x (pronunciada como la «sh» inglesa), z (pronunciada como la «s» francesa en "sec"). * Incluye además otras seis consonantes para palabras procedente de otros idiomas: c, ç, q, v, w, y. Asimismo, tiene los siguientes dígrafos: dd, rr, tt, ts, tx, tz. En las variedades más orientales, en algunas palabras existe la posibilidad de aspiración después de consonante, lo que ha solido reflejarse en la literatura de estos dialectos. Ejemplos: aphez, ithurri, kherestu, orho, alha, unhatu. No existen las tildes o acentos ortográficos más que en préstamos y modismos de otras lenguas, ya que el acento en euskera no tiene valor fonológico, como sí ocurre en el castellano. ; Correspondencias entre grafemas y pronunciación * a''': (a) a * '''b: (be) b * d''': (de) d * '''dd: (de bikoitza) dy (d palatalizada) * e''': (e) e (delante una vocal, i en suletino) * '''f: (efe) f * g''': (ge) g * '''h: (hatxe) h (muda o aspirada h) * i''': (i) i * '''j: (iota) y (semivocal j en vizcaíno y suletino), d palatal (labortano y navarro), fricativa velar sorda x (guipuzcoano) * k''': (ka) k * '''l: (ele) l * m''': (eme) m * '''n: (ene) n * ñ''': (eine) ñ (en los dialectos occidentales, también tiene este sonido el grupo «in» seguido de vocal, aunque esta palatalización no se cumple siempre ni siquiera en esos dialectos) * '''o: (o) o (delante una vocal, u en suletino) * p''': (pe) p * '''r: (erre) r * rr: (erre bikoitza) rr castellana * s''': (ese) s (fricativa apicoalveolar) * '''t: (te) t * tt: (te bikoitza) ty (t palatalizada) * ts: (te ese) ts (africada apicoalveolar) * tx: (te ixa) ch castellana fuerte * tz: (te zeta) ts francesa en "vingt-six" (laminal, africada dorsoalveolar) * u': (u) u (en suletino vocal alta anterior redondeada 'ü, u francesa en "tu") * x''': (ixa) sh inglesa o ch francesa (sibilante) * '''z: (zeta) s francesa en "sec" (fricativa dorsoalveolar) En suletino, hay vocales nasales (õ, û) y sibilantes sonoras (ss, zz), pero nunca se reflejan en la escritura. Consonantes Vocales (excepto en suletino) ; Muestras de texto ; Evolución diacrónica de la escritura Evolución de la escritura a través del tiempo Morfosintaxis Oración simple Características generales, componentes, tipos de oración: enunciativas, interrogativas, etc. Sintagma nominal Sintagmas de la oración: declinación La morfología del euskera es muy rica en la estructura del sintagma nominal y verbal. La forma de construir los grupos nominales y verbales es compleja, debido a la declinación, a la ergatividad (caso nork) y a la gran cantidad de información que el verbo contiene, no sólo sobre el sujeto, sino también sobre el objeto directo e indirecto. Además, en la forma de tratamiento familiar (hika), el verbo varía sus desinencias según el sexo de la persona a la que se habla, en la segunda persona del singular del alocutivo. Los sintagmas nominales: la declinación La lengua vasca dispone de dos medios para reflejar la relación entre los sintagmas de la oración: la declinación y las posposiciones. :La declinación La declinación es el conjunto de marcas del sintagma nominal para expresar la función sintáctica que desempeña, es decir, los casos gramaticales (sujeto, complemento directo e indirecto), casos de lugar-tiempo (complementos circunstanciales) y otros complementos. Las principales características de la declinación vasca son: * Los casos, de uno en uno, se añaden a todo el sintagma nominal, concretamente al último elemento que cierra este sintagma: (nire anai gaiztoa, mi malvado hermano) + ari = nire anai gaiztoari (a mi malvado hermano). * Las correspondientes desinencias son únicas por cada caso, por lo que todas las palabras que deban ser declinadas en determinado caso tomarán la misma marca. Ejemplo: dativo singular (caso nori), ''-ari'': gizon-ari, anai-ari, beltz-ari, katu-ari (al hombre, al hermano, al negro, al gato). Si termina en -a: osaba+ari = osaba-ri (al tío). * No existe categoría de género, por lo que los casos sólo diferencian número: singular / plural / indeterminado Ejemplo: dativo singular: ''-ari'' / dativo plural: ''-ei'' / dativo indefinido: ''-® i'': Gizonari eman dio / Gizonei eman die / Zein gizoni eman dio? (Lo ha dado al hombre / Lo ha dado a los hombre / ¿A qué hombre(s) se lo ha dado? * En la declinación, se pueden diferenciar la raíz y la desinencia: gizon (raíz de "hombre") + ''-ari'' (desinencia, "al / a la") = gizon-ari ("al hombre"). * Dependiendo de los dialectos, la declinación puede adoptar una forma u otra, por ejemplo: Norekin? ("¿Con quién?") forma común a todos los dialectos, excepto el vizcaíno), Noregaz? Nogaz? (vizcaíno) y Norekilan? (forma enfática del suletino). :Los casos gramaticales * Absolutivo: este es el caso utilizado cuando el sintagma nominal cumple la función de sujeto de un verbo intransitivo u objeto directo de un verbo transitivo. En este caso no hay declinación, no se añade ninguna desinencia: Mutila etorri da (El chico ha venido). Sin embargo, cuando el sintagma nominal tiene función de objeto directo, pero se encuentra en una frase interrogativa o negativa con un valor no determinado, el caso que se utiliza es el partitivo y la marca que se añade es ''-® ik'': Ez daukat dirurik (No tengo dinero). Ergativo: es el caso donde el sintagma nominal cumple la función de sujeto de un verbo transitivo y la marca que se añade es ''-(e) k''. Mendiek gero eta zuhaitz gutxiago dituzte (Los montes cada vez tienen menos árboles). Dativo: en este caso, el sintagma nominal adopta la función de objeto indirecto en aquellas oraciones con tres elementos nor-nori-nork, o de dos elementos nor-nori. La marca que se añade es ''-® i'', por ejemplo, Umeari esan diot (Se lo he dicho al niño). Los casos de lugar: Los casos de lugar varían si se añaden a un nombre animado o a uno inanimado. Ama'-rengana''' joan naiz'' (He ido donde la madre)/ Etxe'-ra''' joan naiz'' (He ido a casa). Otras declinaciones: son las correspondientes a los siguientes casos: instrumental (acerca de qué/quién; mediante qué/quién), sociativo (con qué/quién), genitivo (de quién), motivativo (a causa de qué/quién), destinativo (para quién) y prolativo (tomado por qué/quién). Las declinaciones empezadas por "nor" se refieren a seres vivos (a excepción de plantas); las empezadas por "zer", a objetos inanimados y a plantas. ; Sustantivo Morfología: género, número, caso, etc. Uso: como núcleo, en aposición, etc. ; Adjetivo Morfología: género, número, caso, etc. Uso: calificativo/epíteto/predicativo, nominalización, etc. ; Determinantes En euskera los determinantes pueden ir incluidos en la palabra: :mutil + -a = mutila :(es decir: chico + el (determinante) = el chico) O también pueden ir fuera de la palabra: :mutil + bat = mutil bat :(es decir: chico + uno (determinante numeral) = un chico) ; Numerales Cardinales, ordinales, distributivos, etc. Los cardinales son: 1-bat, 2-bi, 3-hiru, 4-lau, 5-bost, 6-sei, 7-zazpi, 8-zortzi, 9-bederatzi, 10-hamar, 11-hamaika, 12-hamabi (diez dos), 13-hamahiru (diez tres), 14-hamalau (diez cuatro)... 18-hamazortzi o hemezortzi, 19-hemeretzi, 20-hogei, 21-hogeita bat (veinte y uno), 22-hogeita bi (veinte y dos)... 30-hogeita hamar (veinte y diez), 31-hogeita hamaika (veinte y once), 32-hogeita hamabi (veinte y diez dos), 33-hogeita hamahiru (veinte y diez tres)... 40-berrogei (doble veinte), 41-berrogeita bat (doble veinte y uno)... 50-berrogeita hamar (doble veinte y diez), 51-berrogeita hamaika (doble veinte y once), 52-berrogeita hamabi (doble veinte y diez dos)... 60-hirurogei (tres veintes), 61-hirurogeita bat (tres veintes y uno)... 70-hirurogeita hamar (tres veintes y diez), 71-hirurogeita hamaika (tres veintes y once)... 80-laurogei (cuatro veintes), 81-laurogeita bat (cuatro veintes y uno)... 90-laurogeita hamar (cuatro veintes y diez), 99-laurogeita hemeretzi (cuatro veintes y diez nueve), 100-ehun, 200-berrehun, 300-hirurehun, 400-laurehun, 500-bostehun, 600-seiehun, 700-zazpiehun, 1000-mila, 1001-mila eta bat... 1.000.000-milioi Ordinales: 1.-lehen/aurren, 2.-bigarren, 3.-hirugarren... n-garren. Distributivos: 1-bana (uno para cada uno), 2-bina (dos para cada uno)... 10-hamarna... n-na. ; Pronombre Personal, indefinido, interrogativo, etc. ; Adposiciones Pre/post-posiciones Sintagma verbal ; Características generales del sintagma verbal Ergativo Orden sintáctico verbo-objeto/objeto-verbo, acusatividad/ergatividad, incorporación, etc. ; Verbo Persona, número, tiempo/aspecto, modo, voz, formas no conjugadas, perífrasis, etc. ; Adverbio Simples, derivados, de tiempo/modo/etc. Oración compleja ; Características generales de la oración compleja Frecuencia, características sintácticas, formación por conjunciones y afijos. Es corta y se compone de un pronombre verbo y un adverbio. ; Coordinación Copulativas, disyuntivas, distributivas ; Subordinación Adversativas, de relativo, etc. Evolución gramatical diacrónica Evolución de la gramática a través del tiempo Léxico, semántica y pragmática Léxico Además del léxico patrimonial heredado del protoeuskera existen formas léxicas que son préstamos de otras lenguas, procedentes de: # las lenguas celtas: andere 'mujer' (ant. irl. ainder), zaldi 'caballo', aita-'' 'padre' (irlandés ''athair), orkatz-'' 'corzo' (proto-celta ''*iorkas, galés iwrch), izoki-'' 'salmón' (proto-celta ''*esox). Incluso alguna palabra tradicionalmente considerada de origen euskérico, como (k)harri-'' (roca), es también céltica (gaélico ''carraige, bretón karrek, galés carreg). # las lenguas germánicas: zilar (plata) y urki (abedul) # el turco: azeri (zorro) y alfer (vago) # el árabe: zoko (esquina), puxika (globo o vejiga), alkate (alcalde), alkandora (camisa) o azoka (mercado) # el latín, del que proviene una gran cantidad de palabras, tomadas directamente o a través de lenguas romances como el navarro-aragonés, el gascón, el castellano y el francés: eliza (iglesia), errege (rey), gauza (cosa), doministiku ("dominus tecum", estornudo). Semántica Peculiaridades de la estructura semántica del idioma, p. ej. numeración vigesimal, gramaticalización de la jerarquía social (honoríficos), etc. Pragmática Peculiaridades en el uso e interpretación de la lengua según el contexto, asunciones contextuales por defecto, asunciones de trasfondo cultural, lenguaje corporal, etc. Dialectología y variantes Dialectos En 1729, el jesuita Manuel de Larramendi publicó en Salamanca una gramática del euskera, a la que titula El Imposible Vencido. El arte de la lengua bascongada, donde hablaba de los diversos dialectos: cita al guipuzcoano, al vizcaíno y al navarro o labortano (que comúnmente es uno mismo, dice). thumb|300px|Distribución dialectal según Luis Luciano Bonaparte en 1869. thumb|300px|Distribución dialectal del euskera de acuerdo con [[Koldo Zuazo.]] Una clasificación posterior de los dialectos fue obra del vascófilo Louis-Lucien Bonaparte, sobrino de Napoleón Bonaparte. El mapa fue revisado por el sacerdote y primer presidente de la Academia de la Lengua Vasca, Resurrección María de Azkue (1864-1951). En 1998, el lingüista Koldo Zuazo realizó una renovación de la distribución de los dialectos, basándose en criterios desconocidos o ignorados por los anteriores autores. Esta clasificación moderna divide al euskera en seis dialectos (en euskera llamados euskalkiak): dialecto occidental; dialecto central; navarro, navarro oriental, navarro-labortano y suletino. Bonaparte consideraba el dialecto roncalés un subdialecto del suletino ("suletino español"), mientras que Azkue lo clasificó como dialecto diferenciado. Esta variante hablada antiguamente en los siete pueblos del Valle de Roncal (Navarra), desapareció definitivamente en 1991 con la muerte de Fidela Bernat, su última hablante. Se podría hablar también de un dialecto hablado en Álava, hoy día completamente extinguido, aunque por la toponimia y los testimonios escritos que se conocen sabemos que era muy parecido al dialecto occidental. La principal fuente de información del vasco hablado en Álava es hoy día el recientemente descubierto manuscrito de Juan Pérez de Lazarraga (siglo XVI), ya que se trata del testimonio escrito más completo. Los mapas se realizan uniendo en grupos las hablas con coincidencias generales, ya que el euskera se caracteriza por su variedad en giros y acentos. Las diferencias se pueden apreciar de una localidad a otra, e incluso de un barrio a otro. Por ejemplo, si tomamos la palabra ogia (el pan), a lo largo de los territorios vascohablantes encontraremos variantes de la misma palabra como ogiya, ogiye, ogixa, ogixe, uía, uíe, uíxe, oía, etc. Las diferencias fonológicas, morfosintácticas y léxicas entre dos dialectos geográficamente distantes pueden ser tantas como las que existen entre el catalán y el castellano. Éste es el caso del vizcaíno (extremo occidental) y del suletino (extremo oriental), que se caracterizan por su lejanía respecto a los demás dialectos, y que son hablados precisamente en los dos extremos del dominio lingüístico del euskera. Aun así, para la mayoría de los vascohablantes hablar dialectos diferentes no es un obstáculo insalvable para entenderse. Por otra parte, la inteligibilidad mutua puede depender, además de la distancia geográfica, de la costumbre y el "don de lenguas" de los hablantes, además del nivel de escolarización y del consiguiente conocimiento de la propia lengua más allá del registro coloquial. Un caso ilustrativo puede ser el del vizcaíno: un vascohablante navarro, por ejemplo, puede entender sin grandes dificultades a alguien que habla una variedad occidental, gracias a que no le son extrañas las palabras que utiliza, las cuales ha podido leer en los libros y usarlas en un registro formal. Además, el vascohablante navarro puede acostumbrarse a escuchar euskera vizcaíno en los medios de difusión y hacerse entender con interlocutores vizcaínos, hablando cada uno en su respectivo dialecto, sin excesivas complicaciones. Esto, dicho está, depende de la predisposición, pronunciación, o nivel cultural de los interlocutores. Estas situaciones son habituales en lenguas que se caracterizan por su diversidad dialectal, como son los casos del alemán y el italiano. A este respecto, el lingüista Koldo Mitxelena opina que Muchas personas han aprendido principalmente el euskera unificado, con mayor o menor influencia del habla de su región. Aunque el euskera batúa es la versión oficial del idioma, los dialectos son muy utilizados en las radios y publicaciones locales, con el objetivo de acercarse más al lenguaje cotidiano. En los casos del dialecto occidental y del suletino, también están presentes en la enseñanza y la propia academia ha dictado normas sobre su escritura. Ello no se contrapone al uso del euskera batúa, pues se considera que la convivencia entre los dialectos y el vasco estándar es una condición indispensable para garantizar la vitalidad de la lengua. Por las condiciones históricas en las que la literatura vasca se ha desarrollado, la comunidad lingüística no ha dispuesto de un único modelo para el uso escrito, sino varios, que no pudiendo imponerse completamente al resto, se han ido desarrollando paralelamente desde el siglo XVI. En los manuales de historia de la literatura vasca se habla de los "dialectos literarios" guipuzcoano, vizcaíno, labortano y suletino, ya que estos son los más utilizados en la producción literaria. Tanto el guipuzcoano al sur de los Pirineos, como el labortano al norte, han sido durante siglos los más utilizados como estándar, y son variedades que ganaron cierto prestigio en sus áreas de influencia, siendo referenciales a la hora de emprender el proyecto de la unificación en los años 60. Labortano "Alabainan Jainkoak altean du mundua maithatu, non bere Seme bekharra eman baitu, hunen baithan sinhesten duen nihor ez dadien gal, aitzitik izan dezan bethiko bizitzea" Suletino "Zeren Jinkoak hain du maithatü mundia, nun eman beitü bere Seme bekhotxa, amorekatik hartan sinhesten dian gizoneratik batere eztadin gal, bena ükhen dezan bethiereko bizitzia" Guipuzcoano "Zergatik aiñ maite izan du Jaungoikoak mundua, non eman duen bere Seme Bakarra beragan fedea duan guzia galdu ez dedin, baizik izan dezan betiko bizia" La forma euskera (de los dialectos guipuzcoano, vizcaíno y altonavarro) es más usada que el término vascuence entre los hispanohablantes vascos y es la adoptada en el Diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua EspañolaEntrada de «euskera» en el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española. en su XXIIª edición. En cambio, en batúa se le denomina únicamente euskara (la más común en los dialectos centrales). También, según la región, se le llama euskala, eskuara, eskuera, eskara, eskera, eskoara, euskiera, auskera, oskara, uskera, uskaa, uska o üskara. Registros, jergas, eufemismos y tabúes Variación en vertical: lenguaje formal, coloquial, especializado, argot; eufemismos y tabúes Influencia del euskera en las lenguas románicas vecinas Literatura en euskera Géneros, estilos y evolución histórica Obras y autores destacados * Bernat Dechepare: Linguae Vasconum Primitiae * Arnaud Oihenart * Pedro de Agerre Azpilikueta (Axular): Gero * Bernardo Atxaga: Obabakoak * Xabier Amuriza * Andoni Egaña * Arantxa Urretabizkaia: Zergatik Panpox * Evaristo Bustinza (Kirikiño): Abarrak * Eusebio Erkiaga: Parnasorako Bidea. * Esteban Urkiaga (Lauaxeta) * José Manuel Etxeita * Joseba Sarrionandia * Xabier Gereño * Juan Antonio Mogel Urkiza: Peru Abarka * Mikel Zárate * Karlos Santisteban * Ramón Saizarbitoria: Ehun metro * Gabriel Aresti: Harri eta herri * Unai Elorriaga: SPrako tranbia Lingüística vasca * Manuel de Larramendi * Manuel Agud * Juan Pérez de Lazarraga * Resurrección María de Azkue * Toribio Etxeberria * Louis-Lucien Bonaparte * René Lafon * Luis Michelena (Koldo Mitxelena) * Antonio Tovar * Larry Trask * Michel Morvan Breve vocabulario * derecha: eskuin, eskuma, eskubi * izquierda: ezker * abajo: behera (hacia abajo), behean (debajo) * piedra: harri * bien: ongi, ondo, hunki, ontsa * mal: gaizki, txarto, txar (malo), gaizto (mala persona) * al lado: ondoan * Hola: Kaixo!, Adio, Agur, también se usan coloquialmente Apa!, Epa!, Aupa! o Ieup! * Buenos días: Egun on * Buenas tardes: Arratsalde on, Arrasti on * Buenas noches: Gabon, gau on * Bienvenido: Ongi etorri, honki jin (Sola), onki xin (Roncal) * Adiós: Agur, Aio, Ariddo, Adio * saludar / despedirse: agurtu, * ¡Hasta la vista!: Hurren arte!, Hurrengoa arte!, Ikusi arte! * ¡Hasta luego!: gero arte! * por favor: mesedez, arren, otoi, faborez * ¿Qué tal?: Zer moduz?. También se usa zelan? o zemuz? en el registro oral * ¿Cómo estás?: Nola zaude?, Nola zira?, Zelan zagoz? (vizcaino) * Bien, ¿y tú?: Ongi / Ondo, eta zu? * Lo siento, perdón: Barkatu, Sentitzen dut * ¿Qué hora es?: Zer ordu da?, Zer oren da? * Eres muy guapo/guapa: Oso polita zara * Muchas gracias: Eskerrik asko, Mila esker, Esker mila, Esker aunitz, eskerrik anitz. * De nada: Ez horregatik, Ez dago zergatik, Ez da deus/ez da ezer, Deusetaz (Ip.) * Te quiero: Maite zaitut * feliz: zoriontsu, pozik, alai, kontent * triste: goibel, triste * muerto: hilda * enfadado/a: haserre * aburrido/a: aspertuta, asperturik * sí: bai * no: ez * y: eta * No entiendo: Ez dut ulertzen / Eztet ulertzen, eztet entenditzen (guipuzcoano) / Eztot ulertuten, Eztot entenditzen (vizcaíno) / Eztot entenditzen (altonavarro) / Ez dut entelegatzen (bajonavarro) / Eztüt konprenitzen (suletino) * No fumar: Ez erre * agujero: zulo * caserío: baserri * ratoncillo: sagutxo * perro: txakur, zakur (perro grande) * gato: katu * cerdo: txerri, zerri, urde * pez: arrain * pájaro: txori * caballo: zaldi * oso: hartz * lobo: otso * zorro: azeri * vasco: euskaldun * vascohablante: euskaldun * vascohablante de cuna: euskaldun zahar * vascohablante que ha aprendido esta lengua de adulto: euskaldun berri (no tiene significado peyorativo alguno) * no vascohablante: erdaldun * pan: ogi * panadería: okindegi * leche: esne * comida: jaki, janari * desayuno: gosari * almuerzo (de media mañana): hamarretako (el de las diez), hamaiketako (el de las once) * almuerzo (al mediodía): bazkari * merienda: askari, berendu * cena: afari * calle: kale, karrika * fiesta: jai, festa, besta * juerga: parranda * boina: txapel * ¡Enhorabuena!: Zorionak!, Bejondeizula! * amigo / amiga: lagun, adiskide * madre: ama * padre: aita * padres: gurasoak * abuelo: aitona, aitaita, aititxa, aitite, aittitte,atxuna,'aitatxi,aitajauna * abuela: amona, amama, amatxi, amuna,amandrea * hijo: seme * hija: alaba * hermano (respecto a su hermano): anaia * hermana (respecto a su hermano): arreba * hermano (respecto a su hermana): neba * hermana (respecto a su hermana): ahizpa * tío: osaba * tía: izeba, iseko, izeko * primo: lehengusu * prima: lehengusina * casa: etxe * dinero: diru (coloquialmente, en plural diruak) * deporte: kirol * nuevo: berri * viejo / anciano: zahar, agure(hombre), atso (mujer, se le suele dar un sentido peyorativo) * nombre: izen * apellido: deitura, abizen * país - pueblo: herri * ciudad: hiri, (h) uri * monte: mendi, bortü (suletino) * llanada: lautada, ordoki * valle: (h) aran, ibar, bailara * ribera: erribera, ibar * mar: itsas * río: ibai, erreka (riachuelo) * agua: ur * fuente: iturri * fuego: gar, su * sol: eguzki, eki * nube: hodei, laino * viento: haize * cielo: zeru, ortzi * tierra: lur * estrella: izar * Venus: Artizar * Luna: Ilargi * lluvia: euri * nieve: elur * granizo: txingor, kazkabar, abazuza, inetasi * flor: lore, lora, lili * lunes: astelehen * martes: astearte (en vizcaíno: martitzen) * miércoles: asteazken (en vizcaíno: eguazten) * jueves: ostegun (en los dialectos orientales ortzegun y en vizcaíno: eguen) * viernes: ostiral (en los dialectos orientales ortziral/'ortzilare' y en vizcaíno: bariku) * sábado: larunbat(en vizcaíno zapatu; en suletino neskenegün) * domingo: igande (en vizcaíno: domeka) * semana: aste * mes: hilabete, hil * enero: urtarrila, ilbeltza * febrero: otsaila, zezeila * marzo: martxoa, martia * abril: apirila, jorraila * mayo: maiatza, loraila * junio: ekaina, sanjuanila, bagila * julio: uztaila, garagarrila * agosto: abuztua, agorrila * septiembre: iraila, buruila * octubre: urria * noviembre: azaroa, hazila * diciembre: abendua, gabonila, lotazila * primavera: udaberri * verano: uda * otoño: udazken * invierno: negu PRONOMBRES: (dependen del verbo auxiliar) * yo: ni, nik * tu: zu, zuk * él: hura, hark * nosotros: gu, guk * vosotros: zuek, zuek * ellos: haiek, haiek NÚMEROS * 1. bat * 2. bi (biga) * 3. hiru (hirur) * 4. lau (laur) * 5. bost (bortz) * 6. sei * 7. zazpi * 8. zortzi * 9. bederatzi * 10. hamar * 11. hamaika * 12. hamabi * 13. hamahiru * 14. hamalau * 20. hogei * 30. hogeita hamar * 40. berrogei * 50. berrogeita hamar * 60. hirurogei * 70. hirurogeita hamar * 80. laurogei * 90. laurogeita hamar * 100 ehun * 200 berrehun * 500 bostehun * 1.000 mila * 1.000.000 milioi bat * 2.000.000 bi milioi * 1.000.000.000.000 bilioi bat * 2.000.000.000.000 bi bilioi Véase también * Vasconia * Euskal Herria * Euskaldun * Título EGA * Convalidaciones de títulos de euskera * Vasco * Gramática del vasco * Nombres de las regiones vascas * Historia del euskera * Idioma protovasco * Idioma aquitano * Literatura en euskera * Literatura de España * Idiomas de España * Presencia vasca en las lenguas españolas * Euskera en el sistema educativo * Certificado Bai Euskarari * Ley Foral del Vascuence Referencias Historia * Historia de la lengua vasca * El Vascuence o Euskara: perspectiva histórica y panorama actual * Pueblos y grupos lingüísticos pre-romanos (200 a. C.) * Las fronteras de la lengua vasca a lo largo de la historia, por Carlos Cid Abasolo. Revista de Filología Románica ISSN: 0212-999X 2002, 19, 15-36. * Cronología del Euskera * Lenguas aisladas: El Vascuence * El euskera arcaico. Extensión y parentescos, por Luis Núñez Astrain. * Koldo Zuazo: Los "euskalkis" actuales tienen su origen en la Edad Media * Michel Morvan, Les origines linguistiques du basque, Bordeaux, 1996. * Michel Morvan, Dictionnaire étymologique basque, Internet/Lexilogos, 2009. Variedades * Dialectos, subdialectos y variedades del euskera por municipios * [http://www.uztaro.com/index.php?modulo=artikulua&arg1=22&arg2=597 "Euskara Araban" (El euskera en Álava"), Uztaro 21 (en euskera)]. * [http://www.egoibarra.com/Egoibarra/Ikerketak/Eibartarren_Ahotan/Hedapena/Audio Archivo Oral Eibartarren Ahotan.] Voces de Eibar. Aprendizaje * Curso de Euskera Curso completo para llegar a entender y hablar el Euskera. * Curso Deusto de Euskera curso en internet de acceso libre con tres niveles, usando como lengua de soporte el castellano, con lecciones escritas y archivos de audio. * Curso gratuito de Euskera para bajar. Para iniciarse desde cero y llegar a hablar euskera. * Breve descripción en capítulos del Euskera. Desde la declinación hasta frases hechas. * Fonatari, portal de fonética del euskera * Gramática del euskera Adaptación realizada por José M. García-Miguel (Universidade de Vigo) a partir de Materiales para el estudio del vasco de Juan Carlos Ruiz Antón (Universitat Jaume I, Castellón) * Certificado Bai Euskarari * Ikastola: aprende vasco Un curso basado en el libro Bakarka. Diccionarios on-line * [http://www.euskaltzaindia.net/oeh Orotariko Euskal Hiztegia] (Diccionargio general de Euskara, de Euskaltzaindia) * Índice de diccionarios y recopilaciones de vocabularios locales. * Índice de diccionarios temáticos. * Diccionario Elhuyar. * Hiztegi 3000. Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Lenguas de España Categoría:Artículos en curso